


To Tyrannize and Dominate

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drinking, Drinking Games, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Imprisonment, Lemon, M/M, Modern Era, My First Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Randomness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Topping, Unrequited, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: "Yeah, I don't think so. If we were to have sex I would most definitely be the top," the man with the blue eyes slurred as he downed another lukewarm beer."Yeah, right, shorty. I could take you no sweat," the other ran his long fingers through his brassy undercut with a grin."I'd like to see you try."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this genre, per request. This is a super rare pairing. Hope you enjoy it.

    "Yeah, I don't think so. If we were to have sex, I would most definitely be the top," the man with the blue eyes slurred as he downed another lukewarm beer. 

    "Yeah right, Shorty. I could take you no sweat," the other ran his long fingers through his brassy undercut with a grin. 

    "I'd like to see you try."

    "Really, Levi? After all you have had to drink, I don't think you would put up much of a fight."

    Levi swayed as he pointed a finger at the other man, "I don't know who you think you are dealing with, Sangwoo. I could drink threes rimes more of thisss. Issss. What a weird word. I am buzzed. I can admit that much. But I could still walk a tightrope. I have much more than this and lives to tell the tale."

    Sangwoo laughed, his gray eyes sparkling, "Okay little guy. I don't know if you know this but you are dead sexy when you act this confident."

    "Yes. I know I'm sexy. I am a very sexy man. I am always this confident."

    "I like that in my men," he purred into Levi's ear as he pushed a black strand away from his eyes. "Such hollow blue eyes. I wonder how one gets a reaction from those unmoving eyes. I also like men with a little fight. After all, what is the point of conquering someone if it is too easy?"

    "Hmm? Are you gay Sangwoo?" Levi wasn't able to wait for the answer as he fell to the floor with a thud. 

    "I swing both ways," he sneered as he dragged the unconscious man down his basement stairs one step at a time. Levi's head bumped against each wooden step as he was dragged by a single ankle. _All according to plan._

    Sangwoo had noticed Levi straight away. He had known that he wanted to take him home within an instant. The short man had come into the bar a little after 11PM with a small group of men and women, all wearing the same uniforms. He had found out as the night went along that they worked for a private security company whose headquarters was not too far from the bar. The tight pants with the many, _many_ straps had played a big part in his decision to devour this man with the robust ass and the intense eyes. The group had sat at the bar - they wanted to be as close to the alcohol as possible. Sangwoo snaked his way between Levi and a younger man called Eren. He was younger than Levi, yet he seemed to be obsessed with beating him at everything which Sangwoo had found hilarious. They had played darts, pool, and even poker. A woman with reddish brown hair named Sasha had brought a deck of cards and had convinced everyone to play. Levi had slaughtered his coworkers, to no one's surprise. Eren had demanded a rematch, and, like a spider entangling prey within his web, Sangwoo had suggested a drinking contest to further the rowdiness of the group. Levi was still when the rest of the group started to get a little too out of hand. They started to incorporate strip poker into the drinking game, much to the bartender's chagrin. He had warned them that the owner had a strict ‘No Pants, No Service’ rule, but they were too plastered to care by that point. Eren had danced on the bar, swinging his pants around with experience born from practice, threatening to streak with a seductive wink aimed at the group as a whole. He had only had four shots by this point, much to Sangwoo’s amusement. Levi hadn't batted an eye at the commotion; he was either used to this behavior, or just didn't care. 

    It had been as if the Gods themselves had wanted Levi to go home with him. When Levi's coworkers were thrown out, the bar's security didn't bother with the two men at the end of the table. The two watched from the comfort of their stools as the group was escorted from the premise. The short, emotionless man continued to drink with that serious look ingrained on his face. He was a bottomless pit, never losing his composure as he slammed mug after mug down on the bar. The bar closed at 4AM and his friends never came back.

    “I have more beer at my house. Did you want to swing by?" He had lasted longer than Sangwoo had expected - most people passed out fast after ingesting Rohypnol. Yet somehow Levi had lasted an hour and a half before he started to show any outward signs. It seemed, however, he was not super human after all, and the drug did start to take effect.

    Now here they were: Levi, shirtless, his abs glistening against the ropes that reddened his soft, white skin. Most of his clothing had been removed, all except the straps. The straps were left in all their splendor, alongside the boots. The boots could stay. The ropes surrounding his stiff, unyielding body were attached to the ceiling, pinning his arms above his head. His legs were tied a few centimeters apart from the ground, the straps flowing down to the surface below. Sangwoo was getting hard by the mere sight of his new toy. The preparations had taken longer than he wanted and now his pet was starting to stir. After how long it took for the drug to take effect, he had assumed the short man wouldn't stay under for long. 

    Sangwoo couldn't control himself any longer as he slid his hands over the muscles rippling across Levi's chest. He licked his lips with anticipation, his body looked delectable. His mouth pressed against the bare skin before him right as Levi's eyes snapped open.

    "Oh? You finally decided to join the party?"

    "Tsk. I knew I could handle more beer than that."

    Sangwoo laughed as his hand slipped down to Levi's thighs, "You are interesting. Would you like to be my new doll? I get so lonely here by myself."

    Levi looked around the room with a soft click of his tongue before looking down at the man with cold, blue eyes, "This place is filthy."

    Laughing again, he bit into Levi's neck, "I like that about you. Even when the situation is inescapable."

    "I have been in worse situations than this. This is certainly not inescapable. Do not underestimate me... I sure hope you are not expecting me to beg."

    With a smirk, Sangwoo ran his hand across the bound chest dangling in front of him before slithering it down to curl around Levi’s fleshy cock, "I was kind of hoping you would."

    "I'd rather die," he stared down at the man below him with indifference, "but I'm sure that will happen soon as well." 

    "Yes, a knife on this beautiful skin does sound lovely. I could carve you up and put you on display down here. That is one way to keep you by my side forever. But no… no. That's not my plan at all. I want to keep you. I want you to be mine. I want you to give in," he kissed his way down Levi's chest, his saliva building as he reached the sensitive member protruding between his legs. His tongue flicked at the tip, "Wouldn't you like that?"

    Levi's face didn't budge, his eyes like crystal sapphires, until he smirked. The expression did not reach the rest of his face as he responded, "Would you? Would it make you happy if I said yes?"

    Sangwoo didn't bother to answer, his tongue going back to work on the shaft of the aloof figure standing erect next to him. He was going to make this man beg if it was the last thing he did. _There is nowhere to run, little rabbit. You will be mine._ His mouth attacked Levi's cock with intense hunger. His tongue swirled around its tip, darted and dancing with exuberance before sucking once more. His eyes flicked up to the statue before him, the impartial response causing a moan to escape his lips. He wanted a reaction, yet the lack thereof made him horny as hell. His moans vibrated against the rigid organ in his mouth. The man's face still didn't move, yet his body reacted to the stimulation. Sangwoo's hand cupped his round balls, the other hand at the base of the shaft as he applied a deeper pressure with his tongue. He sneaked a look at the man once more, who was at last looking down upon him, "Why are you doing this?"

    Sangwoo continued with his mating dance with a grin, ignoring the man's question. His mouth engulfed the entire sac, murmuring as his tongue twisted around the sensitive skin. He slowed the sucking down before grazing his teeth against every inch of skin he could find. He moved back up to the cock and used circling motions with his tongue. He grabbed a bottle of lotion from the table to his left without lifting his mouth, pouring the liquid on his hands. He let it drip down Levi's exposed cheeks, murmuring as Levi flinched, “Too cold? I'll warm you up.”

    He had one hand on the base working alongside his lips as the other found the soft opening in the rear. This hand was swirling, one finger at first, then two, reaching for that tender spot. Once he felt Levi's legs tighten he knew he had found it. The movements of each hand worked in unison to reach the man’s peak. A slight gasp escaped Levi's tort lips and the fluffy fluid flowed down Sangwoo's throat, "Yummy."

    Standing up, the younger male towered over the other who refused to change his obstinate facial expression from the cold-blooded and detached one he had frozen in place, “You may not be able to admit it, but your body doesn't lie," He squeezed Levi's chin with his thin fingers, bringing his face closer before crushing their lips together. He slipped his tongue within the other's wall before jerking back, blood oozing onto Sangwoo's bottom lip. He tightened his grip on the defiant man's chin, "Ouch." 

    His tongue continued to leak blood as he leaned against the wall, admiring the small man’s lean frame once more, eyes sliding up and down his entire frame twice over before moving toward the pulley that held the ropes up to the ceiling. He loosened them, allowing Levi's arms to drift down to his sides, but only enough that small movements would be allowed before he locked it back into place. His face contorted from the calm gentleman he had been playing into something more sinister as he peered at the man imprisoned below him, "I hope you are ready for round two. This time I'm not going to play nice."

    Like a lion stalking a gazelle, he circled the man with a chuckle, his teeth visible as he grinned. He baited his toy with excruciating patience, each step lingering more than the last until he was at last before the man with the dispassionate stare, crystal eyes unwavering. This time he demanded a reaction as he licked the side of Levi's soft face from chin to the temple, leaving behind a trail of copper-tasting fluid, a stark contrast to the white skin beneath. The frown creasing upon Levi's face was enough for Sangwoo as he spun the unsuspecting man around, slamming his chest on the table he now faced, "I can't control myself any longer… I will have you, all of you!"

    Sangwoo's breath caught as he held the man below him against the glass table, his hand drifting down Levi's back before stopping at his tight ass. He pulled back his open palm like a slingshot, listening to the sound of the slap rebounding off the walls, before rubbing the bouncy flesh with delight. He nibbled on the nape of his neck as he continued to slap his ass three more times, continuing his exploration of Levi's back. He stopped once more when he reached those smooth, round mounds. The right buttcheek was imprinted with several deep pink handmarks. He nibbled and licked at his neck whilst rubbing his own engorged dick against the opening. He kissed the red marks sprawled across the man’s body with tenderness before remembering his throbbing tongue and slapped his ass once more. 

    "Saliva should be enough for a masochist like you, right, Levi?" He didn't wait for a response before plunging within his depths. Both men shivered, “You're so warm down here. Look at this, you are swallowing every inch of me. What a lewd body you have. Who knew you would be such a dirty little slut?"

    Levi's hands were crumpled in tight fists, a grimace visible as the left side of his face was pinned to the table beneath by the other’s hand. Sangwoo bit into Levi's neck while stroking his cock and continued to thrust deep within, breaking the barriers between them. There was a large mirror underneath the table to which Sangwoo directed his toy’s gaze to with a rough tug of his hair, "Keep your eyes open, Levi. I want you to see me fucking you." With each thrust, Levi's hips slammed into the glass, his lips pursed as he refused to release his breath. He refused to acknowledge the pain as the sharp edge rattled against his bones. Sangwoo continued to watch the man with the unmoving stare as he pushed himself deeper within Levi's body. He didn’t remove his hand, making the short man watch every second of his violation, a crazed grin spreading across his features. 

    Despite the pain (or perhaps because of it), Levi's worked to uncurl his hands from their restraints. He released a jagged sigh as his body emitted involuntary jerks. This was followed by soft panting from both the men as they slumped against the table, dripping in sweat. Sangwoo encircled his arms around Levi's waist, "Your body is amazing. I want to do this every night."

    "I don't think so."

    "You are not really in the best position to barter though, are you lover?" 

    "You think so? I feel like you’ve missed something."

    "And what would that be?"

    Levi spun around and kicked Sangwoo hard in the chest with his rust colored boot, “Ropes can't bind me for long. Didn't you notice me slipping out?" His left boot was now grinding Sangwoo's face into the floor, the right boot was squishing the tender flesh between the taller man’s legs, "Don't. Fucking. Move."

    To Levi's bemusement, the man below him started to laugh, "What are you going to do?"

    "Laugh it up now, while you can. You won't be laughing soon," he growled as he used his previous constraints to tie up the deviant before him. Once he was bound, Levi kicked him across the face, a splatter of blood flying across the room. He continued to kick the man until he was on hands and knees before him, "I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

    "Can you truly say you didn't enjoy yourself, Levi?"

    "Maybe. But I am definitely enjoying myself so much more now. I guess I have you to thank for that. I haven't hurt someone in awhile. I plan on working on you for a long time. I don't know what freak hole you climbed out of but I want you to feel everything. I want you to feel it a thousand times over. I want you to come to me on hands and knees and beg me to let you go. I want you to beg me to continue. I want you to blur the line between pleasure and pain. I want you to beg for release, to beg for death, to beg for it to finally just end. I want you to want to repent but to know you never can. I want you to know that there is no one that can ever help you, there is no one left in your pathetic life except for me. I want you to even forget your own name."

    Sangwoo looked up at Levi, still on his knees as his hands reached above his head, tied by the ropes he had so enjoyed only moments before, as Levi locked the lever. His gray eyes widened, “You are terrifying."

    Levi laughed, his crystal eyes untouched, "I believe I told you I was the top. You should have listened to me. I’ll make sure you never forget."


End file.
